gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Tarly
House Tarly of Horn Hill is a noble house of the Reach sworn to House Hightower. Horn Hill is located in the foothills of the Red Mountains. Their motto is "First in Battle". They are a family old in honor with rich lands and a strong keep. They are also the keepers of a Valyrian Greatsword called Heartsbane. The current Lord of House Tarly is the Dowager Lady Leonette Tarly, who is handling Horn Hill's lordly duties whilst her son Bonifer actively avoids the responsibility. Seat: Horn Hill Horn Hill is the seat of House Tarly in the Reach. It lies south of Highgarden and a hundred leagues northeast of Oldtown among the thickly-wooded foothills of the Red Mountains. There is a pond that lies below the castle. Given the Tarly huntsman sigil and Lord Randyll Tarly's threats to kill Samwell Tarly while hunting, it may be surmised that the woods around Horn Hill are teeming with game. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' Not much is known about House Tarly prior to the events of ASOIAF. First Era Lord Quentin Tarly honorbound fought for House Tyrell during the Ascent of the Lion and was slain during Harys's crushing defeat at Battle of the Kingswood. His firstborn son and heir Garth II Tarly was also taken down shortly after as the charging host fell to the Westerland lines. With the Lord and Heir dead, the secondborn son Bonifer Tarly was now to become Lord of Horn Hill and House Tarly. Unfortunately he had been missing for quite some time during the war, thus leaving Lady Leonette Tarly wife of Quentin to tend to Lordly matters in his stead. Second Era Bonifer Tarly returns home to learn that his eldest brother and father had been slain in combat during the war. Feeling it was partially his fault he now seeks to be a Lord worthy enough for his mother's approval. Training the new set of recruits coming in was the first goal in mind, once again he left to travel Westeros in search of a Master-at-Arms. Making his way to Lys by accident, Lord Bonifer unknowingly was put in the presence of Varyo Velaryon who offered him everything he could want and more. At the price of assassinating a Magister of Lys. Managing to pull it off he unintentionally makes the sly brothel owner Prince of Lys. He was rewarded with Tyro, his new Master-at-Arms along with many other things. Returning once again he learns Meredyth Tyrell who was betrothed to the absent lord, was sent to be wed to Robert Manderly who had taken control of Highgarden when the Tyrell's were almost exterminated. Third Era Ser Varus of the Channels is named captain of Bonifer's household guard and becomes his Sworn Sword, representing House Tarly at nearly every joust in the Seven Kingdoms. Fourth Era During Bonifer's visit to King's Landing, Beren Merryweather is kiddnapped by the Kingswood Children. Upon finding out Bonifer petitioned to Queen Danae Targaryen for assistance in finding Beren who is of noble birth. Bonifer with a retainer of Tarly troops marched to the Kingswood to fight the Kingswood Children alongside the Queen's men. The Children were defeated and Bonifer returned home with his friend Beren Merryweather, where they stayed. Fifth Era Notable Members Bonifer Tarly Leonette Tarly Quentin Tarly (deceased) Garth II Tarly (deceased) Household staff Ser Varus, Captain of the Guard Tyro, Master at Arms Lucifer, Spymaster Franklyn, Steward Maester Theomore Assistant Maester Erryk (deceased) Trystane, Cofferer Hycae of Lys, nanny for servant's children Category:House Category:Reach Category:Tarly